mozillafandomcom-20200213-history
Marketing:Standardized Letters: Internet Cafés
This page contains the standardized e-mails used for sending out to Internet Cafe administrators. If your language isn't there, please add it. Remember, letters in this topic should talk specifically about your view of cafes and that you want only to visit a cafe with Firefox. Security is important on networks as are extra features which clients might like. Return to Marketing:Standardized Letters. English Dear {internet cafe owner}, As a regular internet cafe customer, I enjoy the convenience and speed that internet cafes offer. But lately, I have become concerned about privacy and the security of my data when I use internet cafes. I suggest you switch to Firefox, a free browser (similar to Internet Explorer) built to be the most secure, stable and functional browser available. You may be aware that the the U.S. government's Computer Emergency Readiness Team is warning Web surfers to stop using Internet Explorer and switch to other browsers. According to them, the available security updates still leave too many security flaws and allow spyware and viruses to get onto a computer and even steal credit card numbers. The continuous updates for Internet Explorer are often difficult and time consuming to install on many computers. Updates for Firefox are small and infrequent and can be set to download automatically. According to www.secunia.com, an independent security monitoring organization, Firefox currently has no outstanding security issues, out of a total of 13 security advisories in the last two years. None of these were labeled "extremely critical" and 2 were labeled "highly critical". Currently, Secunia lists 18 outstanding security issues out of 69 advisories for Internet Explorer 6.0 in the last two years, 15% of which were labeled "extremely critical" and 30%, "highly critical". If you aren't using Windows XP and haven't been able to download Service Pack 2, there are even more outstanding security issues which viruses can use to enter your network. It's no surprise The Washington Post reported, "Firefox leaves no reason to endure Internet Explorer". According to http://www.w3schools.com/browsers/browsers_stats.asp, Firefox is used for almost 34% of page views on the Internet and this is increasing by around 1.0% every month. It was downloaded 5 million times in a fortnight from www.mozilla.org and received reviews such as "The browser is an absolute joy to use — smart, fast and very user-friendly. Once you try Firefox you'll wonder why anyone uses any other web browser." from Wired Magazine. Settings can be locked on a network and proxies are easy to manage. Features such as tabbed browsing, search bar, pop-up blocking, live bookmarks, mouse gestures and very fast page downloading greatly increase the efficiency of web surfing. I invite you to read about these and other features and try out this excellent piece of software for yourself at http://www.mozilla.org/products/firefox/. I would feel much more confident in your service if you were using Firefox. As USA Today has said, "Beware of spyware. If you can, use the Firefox browser." I do at home and I'd also like to at your cafe. I hope you will consider installing Firefox in your Cafe. If you have any questions, feel free to contact me at {me@example.com}. Yours Truly, {your name} Danish Kære {Internet Cafe Ejer}, Som en regulær bruger af internet-cafeer, nyder jeg den komfort og hastighed internet-cafeer tilbyder. Men på det seneste, bekymrer jeg mig meget om mit privatliv og sikkerheden af mine data, når jeg bruger internet-cafeer. Specielt har der været {X nummer} fejl, i henhold til Internet Explorer de sidste {Y nummer] måneder. Jeg ville føle mig meget mere sikker ved deres services, hvis de brugte Firefox. USA Today har sagt, "Beware of spyware. If you can, use the Firefox browser." Jeg bruger Firefox hjemme og ville også meget gerne bruge det på din net-cafe. Jeg håber du vil overveje at bruge Firefox, som deres browser. Mere information kan findes på http://www.getfirefox.com Med Venlig Hilsen {Dit navn} Dutch Beste internetcaféhouders, Iedereen weet dat internetcafe's plaatsen zijn waar je toegang hebt tot het internet met vaak geweldige snelheden. Maar is dat wel zo veilig? Vooral tijdens het surfen kunnen makkelijk virussen binnenkomen, en na de recentelijk gevonden bugs in Internet Explorer is het overduidelijk dat de standaardbrowser van Microsoft zeker niet de beste browser is. Als deel van de beweging die Firefox, ook wel de browser van de toekomst genoemd, probeert te verspreiden onder de mensen, voel ik me verplicht deze browser onder jullie aandacht te brengen. Als internetcafe zou je toch het voorbeeld moeten geven aan de mensen dat ze bewust met het internet moeten omgaan. Firefox wordt door veel betrouwbare bronnen als een van de veiligste browser die er is betiteld, en hij is ook veel makkelijker in gebruik. Daarnaast is het heel makkelijk om instellingen uit andere browsers te importeren, en is Firefox helemaal gratis! Voor Firefox kan er gemakkelijk geprogrammeerd worden, en er is een levendige community die allerlei uitbreidingen ervoor maakt. Ik hoop dat jullie Firefox zullen overwegen om als browser te gebruiken op jullie computers. Verdere informatie over Firefox kan je vinden op http://www.getfirefox.com Italian Salve (proprietario dell'internet caffe'), Come frequentatore abituale degli internet caffe', ne apprezzo molto la convenienza. Devo dire pero' che ultimamente sto cominciando a preoccuparmi a causa della privacy e della sicurezza dei miei dati. In particolare, in passato sono stati trovati ben (numero X) bug in Internet Explorer negli ultimi (numero Y) mesi: peggio di un groviera!! Io credo che utilizzare un browser piu' sicuro farebbe sentire me e altri come me piu' felici. Il primo nome che mi viene in mente e' Firefox, uno dei browser open-source - e quindi gratuiti - piu' usati attualmente. La sicurezza infatti e' al primo posto nella lista di priorita' del team di sviluppo di Firefox. Spero che tu prenda in considerazione l'idea di installare Firefox sui tuoi pc anche perche' l'installazione e' rapida e facile da eseguire. Puoi trovare il file di installazione all'indirizzo http://www.getfirefox.com. Grazie e ciao, Spanish Estimado {Propietario del cibercafé}: Como usuario habitual de cibercafés, disfruto de la comodidad y velocidad que los cibercafés ofrecen. Sin embargo, últimamente me preocupa la privacidad y la seguridad de mis datos cuando uso este servicio. Sugiero cambiar a Firefox, un navegador libre (similar al IE) creado para ser el navegador más seguro, estable y funcional disponible. Debería saber que el "Computer Emergency Readiness Team" del gobierno de los Estados Unidos está alertando a los usuarios de la Web de dejar de utilizar Internet Explorer y cambiar a otros navegadores. De acuerdo a su opinion, las actualizaciones de seguridad disponibles aún dejan demasiados problemas de seguridad y permiten a los programas de tipo spyware y a los virus el acceso a las computadoras, incluso llegando al robo de números de tarjetas de credito. Las actualizaciones constantes para el Internet Explorer son, frecuentemente, dificultosas y consumen un tiempo importante para su instalación en muchas computadoras. Los actualizaciones al Firefox son poco frecuentes y pueden ser configuradas para su descarga automática. De acuerdo a www.secunia.com, una organización independiente encargado del monitoreo de la seguridad, Firefox actualmente no tiene pendiente la resolución de ningún problema de seguridad de un total de 13 fallos detectados en los últimos dos años. Ningúno de estos fallos fue marcado como "extremadamente crítico" (extremely critical) y 2 fueron etiquetados como "altamente crítico" (highly critical). Actualmente, Secunia muestra 18 fallos de seguridad pendientes de actualización de un total de 69 detectados para el IE en los últimos dos años, 15% considerados "extremadamente crítico" (extremely critical) y 30% "altamente crítico" (highly critical). Si usted utiliza Windows XP y no ha descargado el Service Pack 2 (SP2), hay aún mas fallos de seguridad pendientes de resolución, lo cuál puede permitir a los virus el ingreso a su red. No es sorpresa, por lo tanto, que el Washington Post reportara, "Firefox no deja razones para soportar al Internet Explorer". De acuerdo a http://www.w3schools.com/browsers/browsers_stats.asp, Firefox es usado en casi un 34% de visitas en Internet, y esto se incrementa en aproximadamente un 1.0% cada mes. Fue descargado 5 millones de veces en quince días de www.mozilla.org y recibió comentarios como "El navegador es un disfrute absoluto en su uso — inteligente, rápido y muy amistoso para el usuario. Una vez que pruebe Firefox se preguntará por qué alguien usa otro navegador." de Wired Magazine. La configuración puede ser bloqueada en una red y el sistema de proxies es sencillo de administrar. Características como la navegación en pestañas, la barra de busqueda, el bloqueo de pop-ups, los marcadores vivos, los gestos con el mouse y una muy rápida descarga de las páginas incrementan enormemente la eficiencia de la navegación en Internet. Lo invito a usted a leer más acerca de estas y otras características, y a probar este excelente software por usted mismo en http://www.mozilla.org/products/firefox/. Me sentiría mucho más confiado en su servicio si estuviera utilizando Firefox. Como USA Today dijo, "Cuidese del spyware. Si puede, utilize el navegador Firefox". Yo lo hago en mi casa y me gustaría hacerlo también en su cibercafé. Espero que considere usar Firefox como navegador. Si tiene alguna pregunta, sientase libre de contactarme en {me@example.com}. Atentamente, {Tu nombre} French (beta version) Cher {propriétaire de cyber-café}, En tant qu'utilisateur régulier de cyber-cafés, j'apprécie le confort et la vitesse offerte par les cyber-cafés. Mais depuis peu, je m'intéresse à la sécurité et à la confidentialité de mes données lorsque je vais dans un cyber-café. Or il y a eu {nombre X} bugs concernant Internet Explorer ces {nombre Y} derniers mois. Je me sentirais bien plus tranquille dans votre café si vous utilisiez Firefox. Le périodique USA Today a dit, "Attention aux spywares. Si vous pouvez, utilisez le navigateur Firefox." Je l'ai essayé à la maison et j'aimerais que vous fassiez de même dans votre cyber-café. J'espère que vous réfléchirez à l'éventualité d'un tel changement. De plus amples informations sont à votre disposition sur http://www.mozilla.eu.org/fr/products/firefox/ Je vous prie d'agréer l'expression de mes salutations distinguées, {votre nom} German Sehr geehrter {Betreiber eines Internetcafés}, Als ein regelmäßiger Besucher von Internetcafés mag ich die Bequemlichkeit und Geschwindigkeit, die ein Internetcafé bietet. In letzter Zeit sorge ich mich aber um den Schutz und die Sicherheit meiner Daten, wenn ich Internetcafés nutze. Um genau zu sein, wurden {Zahl X } Bugs den Internet Explorer betreffend in den letzten {Zahl Y} Monaten entdeckt. Ich würde mich viel sicherer fühlen, wenn ich bei Ihnen den Firefox benutzen könnte. USA Today schrieb dazu, "Hüte dich vor Spyware. Wenn möglich, nimm' den Firefox-Browser." Ich nutze ihn zu Hause und würde das auch gern in Ihrem Café tun. Ich hoffe, Sie überlegen es sich, ob Sie Firefox als Ihren Browser zu nutzen. Mehr Informationen finden Sie unter http://firefox-browser.de. Mit freundlichen Grüssen, {Dein Name} Polish Witam, Jako stały klient kawiarenek internetowych lubię szybkość i wygodę, którą oferują. Jednak ostatnio zacząłem się niepokoić o bezpieczeństwo moich danych w czasie gdy korzystam z kawiarenek. Tylko podczas ostatnich {Y} miesięcy odnaleziono {X} błędów w zabezpieczeniach przeglądarki Internet Explorer. Czułbym się u {Państwa/Was} dużo bezpieczniej gdybyście używali przeglądarki Firefox. USA Today napisał „Strzeż się oprogramowania szpiegującego. Jeśli możesz, używaj przeglądarki Firefox.�?. Stosuję się do tego w domu i chciałbym móc stosować się w kawiarence. Mam nadzieję, że {rozważycie/rozważą Państwo} możliwość stosowania tam w roli przeglądarki Firefoksa. Więcej informacji można znaleźć pod adresem http://www.getfirefox.com i http://www.firefox.pl Z poważaniem, {imię nazwisko pesel} Portuguese Caro {dono de um cibercafé}, Como cliente regular deste cibercafe gosto da conveniência e da rapidez que os cibercafés oferecem. Ultimamente tenho estado preocupado com a privacidade e a segurança dos meus dados quando utilizo um cibercafé. Em particular quando tem sido reportado {número X} bugs relacionados com o Internet Explorer nos ultimos {número Y} meses. Sentir-me-ia muito mais confiante no serviço que presta se estivesse a utilizar o browser Firefox. O jornal USA Today publicou "Cuidado com o spyware. Se possivel, utilize o browser Firefox.", já o faço em casa mas gostaria também de o poder fazer no seu café. Espero que considerem a utilização do browser Firefox. Poderá obter mais informação em http://www.getfirefox.com Com os meus melhores cumprimentos, {o seu nome} Standardized Letters Internet Cafés Standardized Letters